BTTF4
by Pino
Summary: Your future can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Flashback: Afternoon of March 3, 1991.  
  
"How may I help you, sir?" The car salesman asked. "Hi, I'm looking for a new car that can fit my 3 new kids. My old truck can't fit that many people." "No problem. Try the new Ford Explorer, which can seat 7". Marty, aged 23, hopped into the car. The leather seats contoured his body perfectly as he has had recent back pain from chasing around the kids, who are very energetic. Well maybe except for 3 year old Gabrielle, who was very mature for her age and didn't quite feel like playing at all. "I'll take it".  
  
Later that day. "Mom, I'm home, and I bought the new car!" Marty said with an enthusiastic tone. Lorraine was hysterically crying at the dinner table with George trying to comfort her. "Oh my God, Mom, what's wrong?" he asked. "Marty." Lorraine tried saying as calmly as possible. "Your grandmother just passed away."  
  
March 20th, 1991. The date of Phyllis Margaret Baines' funeral. "Is your eulogy ready?" "Yeah". The hearses started rolling into the driveway of the Hill Valley Presbyterian Church cemetery as the priest was ready to bury the body of Marty's grandmother. Due to Marty's parents always being somewhat busy, Marty never quite gotten to know his grandmother, however he always remembered her as a wise woman. Marty was quite hesitant approaching the coffin to give his eulogy. "I've never gotten to quite know my grandmother. But I remember her as a smart, funny, wise individual. Visiting her house in Malibu, the smell of apple pies baking in the crisp spring mornings, the view of the Pacific Ocean are some of the best memories of my childhood. If only I had gotten to know her more, I would have gotten a better experience out of our relationship. Phyllis Margaret Baines, you are always in our hearts and never forgotten." The raindrops sporadically dropping from the sky eventually stopped as she was lowered six feet under in the ground. The tombstone read: PHYLLIS MARGARET BAINES JANUARY 5, 1908-MARCH 3, 1991 LOVING MOTHER AND GRANDMOTHER YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN  
  
Flash forward 14 years to April 15, 2005. Gabrielle McFly was sound asleep. The soft, gentle wind was blowing in her bedroom window. Just the sound of her heavy breathing. Perfect, undisturbed silence. Until, whiny, twangy guitar riffs made her eyelids bulge open. Her 15 year old obnoxious little brother Cameron decided to blast his Allister CD. He got rather bored on his day off from school, and since his parents weren't exactly home to take him anywhere he decided to do a little headbanging around his room. Gabrielle looked at her clock, which was flashing 12:00. She looked at her watched and noticed that she was 15 minutes late to her job interview at the Guitar Center. Marty had been able to teach a thing or two to Gabrielle and Cameron about the ways of the guitar. Gabrielle ran back upstairs to talk to her little brother. She noticed her brother headbanging around the room like an idiot and started laughing hysterically. Cameron, quite annoyed, wasn't too happy about her sister's opinion. "What do you want, punk?" he said after he turned his stereo off. "Little bro, I just wanted to thank you. If it weren't for you, I would have never made it to my job interview. So thanks to you, just this one time that you screwed up you actually benefited something for someone else." "Um. say what?" "Look, forget it, I got to get ready." Her body was rather cold from her bed, so the shower felt quite nice. After her shower, she grabbed some pop tarts, no time to toast them as she usually does and took her 1965 Impala convertible and cruised down the Hilldale streets. "Ah, 17 years old and I am living the life", she said. Her life was going great until she got the call from Jennifer saying that she had to pick up the youngest kid from the family, Rocco, who is 7, from school after her job interview. Cameron and Gabrielle had the day off from Hilldale High, one being a sophomore, one being a senior. Rocco unfortunately had school, attending 2nd grade Hill Valley Elementary, due to their schools coming from two entirely different school districts. "Mom, I'm not sure if I can pick him up. This is really important, and it might take long." "Look, I have to work overtime today, so you better. Dad is still out bowling with his friends." "Then why can't Dad pick him up?" "Cause when was the last time Dad was able to spend time with his friends? Practically never. Look, just do me this one favor, please." "OK. Talk to you later, Mom, I love you," she said as she hung up her cell phone. As Gabrielle pulled into the parking lot, her future boss-to-be knew that she was late and really didn't mind. "OK, you tell the customers what brand and difference between all the guitars are, and whatnot." "Yeah, yeah, I know all that crap." "I looked at your application and it says your name is Gabrielle McFly, right? Any relation to the great Marty McFly from the 80s rock band 'The Apathetics?' "Yes. I am his daughter, and if you don't believe me do a DNA test." "Oh my God. You can work here anyday of the week, you are hired miss." "Yes! So, you want my Dad's autograph or anything, because I can easily get you one." "Of course I do! Hey, when can you start working?" "Next week works for me." "All right, I'll see you later, Gabrielle." The joyous look on her face as she got the job was indescribable as she left her new workplace in excitement.  
  
That night. "Guys. I got the job!" she said to the 5 other people sitting down. "That's wonderful, honey!" Jennifer said with an overjoyed tone. "And I got it because guess why. the guy knew about your band in the 80s Dad and he just flat out gave me the job because I'm your daughter. Being the offspring of a famous punk rocker is definitely wicked cool." "That's my girl", Marty said with a smile, reading the Hilldale newspaper. "Oh no, we're out of milk. Marty, can you drive down to the 711 and get some? Here's 5 bucks if you need it." "Thanks, honey," as he stepped out the door. As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Gabrielle yelled. "Hello?" "Hello, this is Doc Brown, an old friend of Marty's. Is this the McFly residence?" "Yes, it is. Unfortunately he's not here but he'll be back in a few. Can you call back later?" "Sure." Click. 5 minutes later, Marty returned with the milk. "Well that was quick," Jennifer said. Short second later, phone rings again. Caller ID reads "CALIFORNIA, 347-226-9540." "Hmm. must be a cell phone or something," he said. "Hello?" he said as he finally answered. "Marty? Wow, is that you?" Marty realized that after 20 years of separation, he comes to realize that Emmett Doc Brown has finally returned to his time. With a gaped look on his face, Marty faints. On the other line Doc hears a thud. "Marty? Is everything all right? MARTY!"  
  
Night of April 17, 2005, at Hilldale Hospital. "Where. where am I?" a delusional Marty asked. "You fainted 2 days ago. When you fell you hit your head on the side of the kitchen counter and your head was bleeding. You got stitches and everything." "Oh man. Am I able to go home now?" "Now that you're all stitched up, yes," the nurse kindly said. With that said, Gabrielle and the other kids were waiting outside in the hospital waiting room. Jennifer had to work a double shift, so she wasn't able to attend. "Where's your mother?" "At work," Rocco said. "Ready to go?" Gabrielle said as she was ready to drive the family home. "Yeah, just be careful driving."  
  
Morning of April 18th, 2005 The phone began to ring as Marty sprang for the phone at the dinner table. "Hello?" "Marty, it's Doc. And I can assure you, it's 100% me." "Doc. it's been so long." "I know, almost 10 years." A slight moment of silence occurred as Marty stared at the clock. "Say what?!? Doc, you've been gone for about 20 years!" "So let me get this straight, the process of time moving in the past can actually be much slower than the time in the present or the future. I never knew it would be possible." "Wow, Doc, it's really only been 10 years for you?" "Yes, strangely enough as it is. Look, I moved in to Hilldale and if you look on your caller ID, that's my cell phone number. I'll give you my home phone number later, and BTW here's my address. 1485 East Townsend Drive." "That's about 2 blocks away. Perfect." "And Marty. don't tell anyone, but I bought a new DeLorean. Got it off of EBay." "I still have those parts, Doc. Don't even try thinking about building a new one, Doc, it's done and over with. I still have some bad enough memories as it is." "Yeah, but I've figured out a way that wouldn't cause any paradoxes or anything." "You're full of shit, Doc. You know that's what will happen and you know it." "What's this I'm hearing?" Gabrielle asked in curiosity. "Nothing Gabby, nothing," Marty said. "Then may I please go to Jason's party?" "Absolutely not! Not with your chemistry grade young lady and I better be seeing that you bring it up or you're not going to college unlike Kyle! You will help me clean the basement with me tonight because I won't have any other time to do it!" Kyle was a sophomore at Cal State Fullerton and was Gabrielle's bigger brother, who made average grades and was a huge jock. He took the liberty of beating up Biff's nephew in high school. "This is bullshit," Gabrielle said. "Watch your mouth and quit teaching our 7 year old more choice phrases that you just have to blurt out." "Whatever. I'm going outside to think." She went upstairs to her parents' room where Jennifer was watching TV. "Honey, is anything wrong?" she asked. "No, Mom, I just got to think for a minute." She stepped outside her parents' balcony and looked at the small Californian suburb of Hilldale below, her blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze. It was rather warm, so she took off her Volcom hoodie and looked at the clock tower a couple miles away in Hill Valley. It read 10:55 PM. "Gabby, please get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow," Jennifer said unwillingly. Aw shit, she's right, she thought as she stared at the ground below. She decided to run back downstairs to get a Pepsi from the fridge and came back to the balcony to sit and look. That's when she heard "Psst! Gabrielle! Psst!" "Jason? Is that you?" "Oh yeah sexy, you know it is." Jason and Gabrielle were dating for about 5 months. Marty didn't exactly like Jason too much, as he was a bit of an asshole to most of the kids in the school, but Gabrielle liked the wild and sexy side of him. "Come on down, babe. I have to talk to you about something. Why didn't you come to my party?" "God, I'm still pissed at my Dad. He wouldn't let me go to it, stupid chemistry. God I hate Mrs. Polanski." "Yeah, tell me about it. As if her class doesn't spell out 'insane asylum' enough already." "I feel rather cool. you want to go swimming?" "Yeah, but I don't have a bathing suit." "Oh, but you don't need one." Due to the fence around the yard, they were completely protected. Gabrielle looked over the fence. 11:03 PM. The whole family must be in bed already, she thought. As Gabrielle snuck back inside to change into her bathing suit, Jason stared at the moonlit glistened pool below him. Gabrielle ran back later as her hair flung up as the pool water immersed her body. Jason looked at his watch and decided that it was rather late, so he decided to leave. "Oh come on baby, stay for just a few more minutes?" said Gabrielle. "Sorry, but you remember the last time that I came home late from your house. Even though we live just a block away, still my mom gets really pissed." "OK. I'll see you later," as Gabrielle said as she got out of the pool.  
  
April 18th, 2005 "Oh man. What time is it?" Gabrielle looked over at her clock. "Wow, I woke up early today, for once in my life." As she was about ready to get in the shower, Marty confronts her with anger. "Where the hell were you last night?!?" Marty asked over protectively. "I was in the pool." "Well I heard somebody whispering outside the balcony window last night. You didn't have that damned boyfriend of yours over again, did you?" "No, it's called talking on the phone, Dad." "I had to yell at Cameron because he was talking to Bryan until about midnight." "Dad, it's called my cell phone, welcome to the 21st century. Will you quit always instigating my life, I'm almost ready to leave for college." "OK, just don't rack up the cell phone bill again, you remember that scene you had with your mother," as Marty recalled Jennifer's frustration with her 2 years ago. "OK, OK, I don't have time for this, I got to get ready." Asshole, she thought. Cameron got up 5 minutes later. 6:45 AM. UGH, he thought to himself. He could only think about jamming with his bandmates later after school. "Oh crap, no time to get ready, I have to make the bus!" As he changed out of his PJs and put on his black Spitfire hood and baggy army pants, he grabbed some Pop tarts, put on his shoes and walked out of the house. He grabbed his skateboard and took off down the street, hiding it later behind the Hilldale sign so no one would notice it or steal it. A couple minutes later when walking over the abandoned train tracks he began to notice some broken plastic pieces all strewn out all over the place. He obviously assumed that they were probably very old. That's really weird. I wonder what they're from, he thought. As he finally waited at his stop, the bus later came. Gabrielle arrived before the busses did and noticed the clock. 7:15 AM. Damn I'm early, she thought. As she approached her locker her friend Andrea, who she called Eea for short, confronted her. "Hey Gab!" "Hey." "Study for the big chemistry test today?" "Oh shit!" she exclaimed as she completely forgot. "Smooth, real smooth. Anyway, I hope you do good." "Yeah, as if Polanski would actually let me get a passing grade on a test for once." As she entered chemistry first period she later ran into Cameron in the hallway. "Dude, you do know that you forgot your lunch," he said. "Oh oops. Give it to me later after 1st period when I see you again." "Yeah, I figured you would need it." As Gabrielle got handed her test, she was ready for her serious mental lapses. "Why can't I remember any of this?!?" she muttered to himself. As she guessed on most of the questions, she later turned it in and later she received another F. "Crap." As she was sitting doodling in her agenda book when she usually gets bored, her ears echoed with a sharp, piercing noise as Mrs. Polanski called out, "Gabrielle!" "Yes, Mrs. Polanski?" "Can you come up to my desk please?" Uh oh. This can't be good, she thought to herself. "Gabrielle, I've noticed your falling grades. You must pass this class in order to graduate in June, and I've said it before and I'll say it again. And due to this poor, poor test, I will have to call your mother." Oh man. Good old Jennifer's going to flip. "Do you understand me?" "Yes, Mrs. Polanski." "Good, now take your seat before the bell rings."  
  
Later that day. Gabrielle entered the house with a blank expression of tiredness as her backpack filled with homework piled on. "Mom, Dad, I'm hom." "Gabby, no time to talk. Look, this is an old friend of mine, Doc Brown. Just call him Doc." I guess Polanski didn't call yet. Thank God. "Oh yeah, the wacky scientist guy from the 80s, right, you guys are tight?" "Wow, how long have I been in the 1885 again?" Doc asked as to what new slang terms are present in the 2005. "Whoa, say what?" Gabby asked, curious as to what exactly the Doc was talking about. "You've heard me right. In the 80s, I've created a time machine. Your father has visited 2015, 1955, and 1855, along as returned back to 1985, when the time machine was destroyed. However when your father returned from 2015, the future was erased. See, when he visited the future, you weren't even born yet. However when he returned to the 80s, the future was erased, and so you came along." "So, what you're saying. you can go back in the past and change the course of history?" "Yes, it's been done." Oh my God, the test. Tomorrow I can go back to today and take the test again. "Hmm. So let's say I forgot to do my homework for a day. Are you saying it's possible to go back, do it, and then turn it in?" "In your scenario. not exactly. You see, your past self would still be living in that time, so you would have to be careful not to let yourself and your past self see each other or else the universe would do something terrible." I can pull it off, she thought. "Gab. I would love for you to come into the time machine with us. Cameron too since he's mature enough. I honestly wouldn't think that you would really want to go into the past, as I know you're not that kind of person." "Hell yeah, you got me figured out." "So you want to go into the future?" "Of course."  
  
Marty, Doc, and Gabrielle all entered the DeLorean as Cameron later walked up the driveway. "What the hell?" he asked. "Hey Cameron, want to see something cool?" Marty asked. "Um, OK," Cameron said with uncertainty. Doc began to say the dates of the new times. "Destination: December 19th, 2045. Last destination traveled: April 6th, 2005. Original time: 7/17/1895." "So you mean." Cameron said. "Yes, we are going 40 years into the future. Hang on to your hats, kids, you're going to see what happens when you're in your 50s," Doc exclaimed.  
  
Later. CHAPTER 2: HILL CREEK 2045 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day. Jennifer just pulled into the driveway along with Rocco, who she just picked up from school. Oh no. The DeLorean, she thought as her mind raced with the memories from 2015. "What the hell is going on?" Jennifer asked as she approached the trio with uncertainty. "Look, honey, we weren't planning on taking this thing anywhere, we were just looking at it." "OMG, Doc, is that you?!?" Jennifer asked when he looked at Doc. "Yup, I'm finally back after all this time. It's been awhile, and your children, Jen, they are spectacular." "Look, Jen, I'll be back in the house in a few, why don't you go get changed," Marty said. "OK," Jen said, knowing she can trust him. "OK, guys, tomorrow morning, I'll tell your mother that I'm going to drive you to school. and we'll go to the future." "Smart plan. Doc, I'll call you in the morning as to when we'll be able to go to your house," Gabrielle said. "OK. See you guys in the morning."  
  
April 19th, 2005 "Cam, Gab, time to get up for school!" Jennifer shouted at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh man," Gabrielle thought to herself. Cameron was already in the shower, Gabrielle shouting at him to get out of the bathroom. "Hurry the hell up!" She shouted. As she finally got done with her shower, she brushed her long brown hair with light blonde highlights and put on her baggy black Hot Topic pants with the skull on the side and her long sleeved Element shirt with the Billabong shirt over it. As she grabbed her black bucket hat and put it on and then grabbed her skateboard and ran down the stairs, she was confronted by her mother. "Hey Gab, I'll take you to school today." Oh man. Car rides with Jennifer. That'll be a fun time. NOT. Cameron was already at the table eating Lucky Charms, always eating the oats first and then the marshmallows. Gabrielle's choice breakfast was always Cheerios, with the sugar laced all over them, which gave her a boost for Polanski's 1st period class. A few minutes later Marty came down. "Don't worry, Jennifer, I'll take the kids to school, I'm sure you have a ton to do on your day off." "Oh yes I do. Thanks Marty, you are a lifesaver." "Are you kids ready?" Marty asked as he was ready to go into the future. "Yup."  
  
April 19th, Doc's Hilldale Estate. "OK. All I need to do is reset the departing time to a day later, and we're off," Doc exclaimed. "Reset departing time to April 19th, 2005 please." As the DeLorean computer memorized the new times, Gabrielle and Cameron were a little unsure as to what 2045 life would be like. "2045 or not, I'm sure as hell I don't want to go to future Hilldale. This town is so lame, but I want to go to the next town over or something," Cameron stated. "Fine. I could set the destination to Dec. 19th, 2045, to Hill Creek, CA, and virtually make Hilldale non-existent," Doc said. "Yeah, Cam, I really don't want to visit Hilldale again. I'm sick of that shit," Gabrielle asked. "Watch your mouth, Gabrielle. You're seriously starting to become a terrible influence on Rocco. As if he doesn't get in trouble enough." "So what, I'm a punk. Don't make me report DYFS on your ass," Gabrielle said. "Stop fighting! OK, all I have to do kids is go 88 mph fast and then we'll arrive in 2045. Hey, that rhymed, watch out Eminem." "You are the corniest person I have ever met. But, however, I must find you funny in some sense," Cameron said. Doc noticed an open field in Hilldale so he decided to take the DeLorean on it and go 88 mph, as the car had off-road capabilities, a feature the Doc added on. As the car started going faster and faster, the car had a flash of white light, and the car disappeared from 2005.  
  
Dec. 19, 2045 "Guys, welcome to Hill Creek." The Doc welcomed the kids to the future. Flying cars everywhere were passing by the flying DeLorean. As the kids decided to look down to see how far up they were from solid ground, they noticed a huge graveyard. "Oh wow. That's the graveyard where my grandmother was buried. This means. this is Hill Valley transformed into Hill Creek," Marty recognized. "Haven't been there in 14 years." "Want to stop there?" Cameron asked. "Sure, why not." As the Doc was prepared for a safe landing, he noticed the lineage of the McFly and Tannen families all grouped together. They hid the car safely as so it wouldn't get towed. The first tombstone that Gabrielle read was: PHYLLIS MARGARET BAINES JANUARY 5 1908-MARCH 3, 1991 LOVING MOTHER AND GRANDMOTHER YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN "Hey. that's our great-grandma. I wonder what kind of person she was," Gabrielle asked. "You know what. I've never noticed myself. Maybe one day I could go back in time and introduce yourselves to her and get you to know her." "That'd be wicked cool. Because you were a teenager in the 80s and grandma and grandpa were teens in the 50s, right? So, I guess the 20s would be fun to visit." "I've always been interested in jazz music and the fun times the 20s brought," Cameron stated. "Maybe in the future. no pun intended," Doc said. The next tombstone read: LORRAINE (BAINES/TANNEN) MCFLY JUNE 10 1938- AUGUST 4, 2017 CHERISHED IN OUR HEARTS AND MINDS FOREVER Cameron's tombstone he read was: GEORGE MCFLY MAY 11 1938- OCTOBER 26, 2015 YOUR TRAGIC MURDER SHATTERED THE SOULS OF GENERATIONS "Wait a minute. grandpa gets murdered?!?" Cameron asked in disbelief. "Oh no. When I went to 2015, the Oct. 26th headline said that George was murdered, but when I went back to 1955 to restore 1985 to its natural form, the hellish Hill Valley 2015 was erased. But. now it's returned," Doc said. Marty's tombstone that he read said: BIFF TANNEN JULY 7 1937- MAY 29 1996 YOU ARE STILL LOVED AFTER ALL THIS TIME. FROM YOUR LOVING WIFE, LORRAINE TANNEN MCFLY. "Lorraine Tannen McFly? That's grandma, right?" "Oh, good god. When Biff lived in 2015, he was married to your grandmother, and when he returned back to the 80s, he created an alternate future where Lorraine shoots him so he wouldn't live in the future. And, well, I guess the past has stayed until 2045." The next tombstone made Doc gape in horror. MARTY MCFLY SEPTEMBER 25, 1968- JANUARY 3, 2034 LOVING FATHER AND GRANDFATHER YOUR MURDER COULDVE BEEN PREVENTED SOONER.  
  
"Murder? I get murdered? How is that possible if I'm currently dead right here in the future?' "Well, you visited two time periods where you didn't exist, so it's possible," Doc said. "Good point. But how do I get murdered? I have to go research." Marty, Gabrielle, Cameron, and Doc all stopped at the Hoverboard store so they all wouldn't have to walk long distance, as Hill Creek was a pretty big town, and all went to the Hill Creek library to do some researching on past newspaper articles. "January 3, 2034. January 3, 2034," Marty kept saying as the date kept on racing throughout his head. As he sat by the holographic computer attempting to figure out how to use it, he typed in the date to look for any articles about his own murder. January 3, 2034, and no signs of anything. "I'll check the next date," he said with enthusiasm. "Here it is," Gabrielle said. "Marty McFly, aged 66, was murdered last night by his grandson Drew McFly, aged 17, of Hilldale. Causes of the murder are still unknown and his father Rocco McFly, aged 47, is still questioning as to why he would cause something so terrible. 'I never knew that he would do something like this,' he questioned. Drew could face up to life in prison or death by starvation. Marty's lineage includes his wife of 66 years," "Great Scott," Marty and Doc both said as they both fainted to the ground.  
  
A few minutes later. "I can't believe it," Marty said as he finally woke up from his mild coma. "Dad, I'm not sure if I like 2045 anymore. I want to get the hell out of here," Cameron said with dignity. "I'm sure there's a way to change all of this. If we went back to the past, none of this could happen. Gabrielle, are you ready to go back into the past?" "Hell no," she said, staring in awe at the all black leather jackets similar to the Matrix. Huge gothic type clothes were donned in the window of the store she was standing by, and she thought she could get used to the future. "Gab, I'm sure that you want to stay, but my life is at hand here. Look, if you want to buy some of those clothes, go right ahead. However, if we go back into the past the future will still remain in those objects, so I'd suggest you rather not." Rather bummed out about not purchasing the items, she decided she could wait 40 years and decided to call it a night. "Dad, I'm really tired, can we stay at a hotel for the night?" "Yeah, I'm bummed out too. I need some money though. well I have some, but I'm not sure if they'll take money from 2005. How often do you get 40 year old money, you know what I mean?" Marty said. "Good point. You know what; during our stay here in 2045 I haven't noticed a single Christmas decoration. Not one. I wonder why," Gabrielle said with curiosity. "Well, at the library I've been doing some researching and throughout the past 15 years atheism became widespread, so Christmas naturally isn't celebrated." "That's really weird. Well, I'm sure as hell I don't want to stay in the future then too long, cause I want to celebrate Christmas the rest of my life." "Let's just find an ATM." The nearest ATM wouldn't accept Marty's credit card, as it said that it expired. "Shit. That means that I can't use any money. We're going to have to update the credit card by going to the nearest bank." Waiting in the 24 hour Hill Creek Bank, many of the people in line were staring at the group's retro clothing. When Marty finally presented the card to Michelle, the bank teller, she seemed quite surprised and discouraged at the same time. "I'm sorry, but a card deactivated after all this time is not possible to be updated. Unless. I can hack into the computer mainframe and possibly change the credit card number. It's quite simple." "Go for it," Doc said. As the new credit card became available, Marty finally went into the bank ATM and withdrew about $500 cash. "Dad, as far as I know, who knows how expensive hotels these days are," Cameron said. "Screw it, let's just find one." As they left the bank, they decided to call a flying cab to take them to the nearest hotel. "That would be $150, please," the driver demanded. "Holy smokes, that much?" Doc asked to Marty. As he felt gypped, Marty would sure enjoy his stay at the hotel knowing everything was much more expensive. "Hello. Would you like a room, a suite, or a penthouse?" Knowing that the future caused him enough pain as is, "Penthouse," he said.  
  
"Oh my God, this is awesome," Gabrielle said with excitement and awe. In the midst of the room laid a tiny little pool, with a huge stereo, huge holographic TVs, a computer, multiple beds, a view of the winter beach, and loads more. Knowing they can rest much easier, the group slept with much relief.  
  
Dec. 20, 2045 "Good morning. The current date is: Dec. 20th, 2045, 9:30 AM," the clock stated. "Wow, I slept well," Cameron said as he got up. The group decided to go eat breakfast in the main lobby and then checked out of the hotel. "Whoa. What the hell happened to this place?" Gabrielle questioned as Hill Creek has turned into a dump overnight. Countless buildings that displayed stock quotes were now deteriorating before the group's eyes. "Doc, what happened here?" "This could only happen unless someone from this time period went back to the past and changed it. But. I wonder who." "One of the Tannens. Who else?" Marty said. "OMG, 1985. I bet you they went back to 1985 and changed 2045 as we know it. Who knows what he can do to me." Doc raced towards the DeLorean and said, "Departing time: December 20th, 2045. Destination: October 26th, 1985. Original leaving destination: April 19th, 2005." "Guys, be prepared to see me as a kid," Marty said.  
  
October 26th, 1985 "Hill Valley 1985. Just as how I remembered it," Doc remembered from yesterday. Marty checked his watch. Around 9 PM, just when Marty does his homework. As Doc was driving down Marty's old neighborhood and nostalgia was enveloping him, he passed by Biff's house, which had a "SOLD" Century 21 sign in the lawn and a moving van parked out in front of the house. A tall, slender woman with a huge 80s krimped hairstyle was just about ready to enter her car with some paperwork as a man, about 17 years old, maybe just old enough to move out on his own. The group decided to investigate as Doc parked the DeLorean behind the moving van and walked across his lawn. "Howdy, new neighbor!" Doc said to the stranger. "Howdy. I'm so pleased that I've finally been able to find real estate in this area and just move out on my own. See, I've been dating this girl for a few months now and I think I've wanted to propose to her. So, I've bought my own house to impress her." "That's really sweet," Gabrielle asked. "Chivalry truly does exist in the 80s." "Ha-ha, you bet your ass it does, and I love it," the man said with pride. "Why don't you come in," he said to the 4 as it was beginning to rain a little in the humid Hill Valley climate. "Anything you need just call me. I'll be in the shower, as I just got home from work. Make yourselves at home," the man said with comforting hospitality. "This guy's a little weird. I'm not sure if I want to stay here too long," Gabrielle whispered to Marty as the man made his way up the stairs. "He doesn't seem that bad. He's pretty nice. Also, I've noticed that he looked kind of rich and hell even had clothes from maybe people in the 90s and what we would wear, so I respect that," Cameron said. "What do you think of him, Doc? Doc? DOC?" Gabrielle questioned. The Doc was already looking in all of the rooms downstairs giving himself a tour. Knowing the man was a bachelor, he wouldn't run into anybody on the toilet or any embarrassing situations of the sort. When he finally got into the garage, he said "Great Scott" and fainted. Seconds later, Doc finally awoken as Marty asked "What's wrong?" "See for yourself," Doc said anemically as he pointed in the garage. The sight made Marty stare in awe. An exact replica of the Mr. Fusion time machine plopped smack dab in this man's driveway. "So this means. this guy's obviously not from the 80s. He has to come from the future," Cameron observed. "Yup. These babies came from 2015 when we visited." "Good god. Marty, do you know what this means?!? This man has stolen our time machine from 2015!" "No. no. it can't be. So you mean. this guy is." "None other than. Griff Tannen." "So this means that our 1985 selves are trapped in 2015," Marty said. "Yes, but there are some advantages. Being able to visit your parents without any paradoxes, visiting Jennifer as a teenager, there's a whole bunch of people without worrying about running into your 1985 self." "Yeah. However, I honestly think we should go, Dad. I mean if this guy is trouble, we should really leave now once his bullshit act is over with," Gabrielle said. "You're right." A young Griff, dressed in baggy grey PJ pants with the skull and crossbones on it and a black t-shirt, was about ready to go downstairs to watch some TV before going to bed, as his job really tires him out. "Hey, um, I think we're about ready to leave, I'll see you later," Gabrielle tried saying to the untrusted man as kindly as possible. "OK. Come back anytime," Griff said. As they left, he let out an evil snicker. "Hmm, well that guy was creepy," Cameron said to the others. "Hmm. If he has the 2015 DeLorean, I guess that means our 1985 selves aren't here. I can walk back to my house." As they went into the McFly's driveway, they currently weren't home. "Where are they?" Doc asked with curiosity. As George and Lorraine were sitting around the table eating some pumpkin pie Lorraine made, Marty wondered how he would be able to get in. "Cameron, do me a favor, and just this once. I'm going to need you to dress up as me in the 80s and just walk in." "I can do that." As Cameron found a spare key under the doormat, he entered the house casually and said to his "parents", "Mom, Dad, I'm going to go get ready for bed," Cameron said. "Well you're rather going to bed early. How come?" Lorraine asked with curiosity. "Well, all that, um. skateboarding has really tired me out," Cameron said, trying to portray his father perfectly. Come on Cam, you're in drama, he thought. You can pull this role off. As Lorraine decided to go into Marty's old room and saw Cameron sleeping in his bed, Lorraine said "Good night" to him. "Wait a minute. You're not Marty! Who the hell are you?!?" Lorraine asked with furiousness. "I'm. your. future grandson." "Oh good lord." Lorraine said as she fell backwards. "Is it really you?" Lorraine questioned. "Yes. And your son is now 37 years old." "So. you're from 2005?" "Yes. Name's Cameron, I'm 15 and my sister Gabrielle is 17." "Do you know where my Marty is?" she asked, referring to the one from 1985. "Unfortunately. no. I'm sorry, but I have no idea where your son is." "And Marty. what kind of a father is he like?" "He turns out to be a very cool father figure, he gets on your nerves sometimes and restricts freedom but only because he wants the best decisions for us. I should really get going, I'm sorry that I startled you. grandma." "I have a grandson," Lorraine said as she hugged Cameron and brought a tear to her eye. As Cameron crawled out Marty's old bedroom window, Lorraine stared off into the 1985 night as the soft fall breeze entered the window.  
  
October 27th, 1985 As the group got up from staying in the Doc's old house, they had to leave Marty's time of childhood to help save his future. As the group got their bags and Gabrielle and Cameron laced their suitcases with 80s bands, it was time to conquer another time period that no one else has discovered. 1925.  
  
COMING SOON, CHAPTER 3: HILL VALLEY 1925 


	3. Chapter 3

October 27th, 1985  
  
"OK kids. Ready to go to 1925?" Doc asked with confidence. "Ready," Cameron said with assurance. Marty put the key in the ignition and the DeLorean engine somehow wouldn't start. "Son of a bitch," Marty said with frustration. "Wait a second, Doc. If Griff has the 2015 DeLorean, then that means the 1985 DeLorean is still in your lab," Marty said. "Great Scott, you're right," Doc said. As they took the walk to Doc's 1985 lab and were about to enter the DeLorean, Gabrielle said, "I'm kind of disappointed that we have to leave now. I thought the 80s were just a decade filled with craziness, but it's more than just that. And I'm sad that I didn't get to meet the teenage you, Dad." "Hey, well, class might still be going on, so who knows, I could take you down to the school and maybe you'll run into him." As Marty, Doc, Cameron, and Gabrielle headed towards the front of the high school, Marty stopped and pointed. "That's my old locker," he said. Bingo, Gabrielle thought with a brilliant idea. I could write a note saying to meet him somewhere tonight. Gabrielle sat down on the floor with a pen and pad and wrote, "If you truly want to see who loves you, come to the Hill Valley Park as yourself at 8PM tonight. Love, your secret admirer," and later slipped into the slit in Marty's old locker.  
  
Later that night. Gabrielle saw Marty waiting on a park bench. "Hi, Marty. I'm your 'secret admirer'", Gabrielle said. "Who are you? I've never seen you around in school," the young Marty said. "Name's Gabrielle. Just moved here from Hilldale," she said. Wow Hilldale. This means she has money, Marty thought with excitement. "Oh man. I got to go home, it's my curfew. Here's my number," he said as he snapped out of his mental enjoyment and wrote his number with a pen on her hand. Dude. I just got a date with my Dad. This is some screwed up shit, Gabrielle thought to herself.  
  
Teenage Marty was looking up at his ceiling lying on his bed. He couldn't stop getting Gabrielle out of his head. The infatuation was taking control of his mind and he couldn't let it go. Marty reached over for the phone that his parents just gave him and decided to give Jennifer a call, who just got her own phone line too. "Hello. This is Jen. I'm probably out, so leave me a message and I might just get back to you later," the machine said. "Jennifer. I've been doing some thinking, and I realize that I like someone else and that I don't want to go out with you anymore. I know it's sudden, but please don't take this the wrong way. I love you like a sister and I'm sorry that I have to end this. I'll see you tomorrow," Marty struggled to say.  
  
Gabrielle finally walked back to Doc's lab and Doc announced to her, "Sorry Gabrielle, we have to go back to 2005 and find the DeLorean we originally used. This one doesn't have that much gas, so we must go back. 1925's got to wait," he said. "Hey, no biggie. I could wait a while," she said with ease. As Doc, Cameron, Gabrielle, and Marty all entered the DeLorean, they raced down the street and a blue light returned them finally to 2005.  
  
April 19th, 2005 "We're home," Doc said. "Wait a second. Where are Gabrielle and Cameron?" Doc began looking around the car and no sign of them. Doc said, "They probably left the car already," he said. "I guess so," he said. As Marty entered the house, he saw the most horrible sight he's seen since he ended up in 1985-A. Jennifer and the 37 year old Griff were passionately kissing in the hot tub that they just built. "Marty. I can explain." she said. "You don't have to explain anything," Marty said as he ran out the front door with tears in his eyes and just kept running down the street to Doc's house. "Doc!" He banged on the front door of his house. "Doc, you've got to open up, something terrible has happened!" "Marty! What is it?" he said with curiosity. "Doc, I just returned home and found Griff making out with Jennifer." "Do you know what this means Marty? Somehow while we were gone, Griff married Jennifer!" "Oh my god. Where's your bathroom, I think I'm going to blow chunks." "But all is not lost. All we have to do is sneak into your house and somehow take Jennifer's wedding ring off and destroy it. Then this alternate 2005 will be destroyed, and things will be returned to normal. However, we got to go to 1925 and keep things normal," the Doc said. "OK. No problem. I'll go back later when Jennifer is sleeping. Griff must pay."  
  
3 in the morning. "Hmm. how the hell am I going to get up to my room? I guess I could use a rope or something," Marty thought to himself. He decided to call Doc on his cell phone. "Doc, I need a rope, I'm going to stop by the lab for a bit," he said. Marty took the hoverboard from 2015 and went to Doc's house. Marty opened the door to the garage and got the rope. Marty tied a rock and then threw the rope up and noticed the window was open, as Jennifer usually always does. The rock held Marty's weight as he climbed up the house without being seen, due to wearing all black clothes. As Marty peeked into the window, he noticed that Griff wasn't sleeping, maybe he was working, he thought. Marty climbed off the window and tried slowly pulling off her ring. Jennifer tried shooing away whatever was at her finger, and Marty quickly pulled away his hand or else she might wake up. Finally, after several attempts he got the ring off her finger and left out the window. "Doc! Doc!" Marty said on his phone. "I got the ring, let's go back to 1925 and get things back to normal!" "I knew I shouldn't have built another DeLorean," the Doc said.  
  
Next chapter: THEY FINALLY GET TO 1925 


End file.
